Loving you Forever
by red rose of love
Summary: Poems of love, tragedy, sadness, and dedications to pairings of your choice. Chapter 13: Till death do us part...is up!
1. Keladry of Mindelan

A/N: Ok, I am a poem writing fanatic and many of my family members, friends, and teachers all think that I am amazing in my writing and reading skills. Since, they all claim that my poems are all great, I have enough courage to publish them now. I have so many Tortallan poems and I will update often. Writing poems comes easily to me so I will not disappoint you if you do like them. All based on books and some are general and based on my own characters in my Fanfic. I will tell you at the end of each poem who is talking or is involved, unless it is obvious and I don't want to tell you guys and you have to guess. Or you have to fit any character you want. You'll know what I mean. YAY! Enjoy and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own some of these characters. She owns all you recognize as Tamora Pierce's characters. As I told you already, I will tell which characters are involved in each poem so you will know. I also suggest you read my other Fanfic which is Destiny Revealed. Some of my other poems have characters and feelings involved with this story (Destiny Revealed). Please Review and I hope you enjoy!

**Keladry of Mindelan **

The rose of Tortall and the Yamani Isles

The emotions you hold inside yourself

When will you let them out?

When will you be by my side?

I watch you lying on the bed

Your chest rising and falling

Your eyes closed and your moist pink lips closed together

You love everyone so much

You care for everyone but why can't you do the same for yourself.

You fight for your country in a time of war.

Your love of others shows

Who will save you now?

I love you so deeply and wish to be with you

I can't show it, and I hide it inside myself

Kel, who will save you from the harsh pains and responsibility of being a commander?

I'll love you Kel until the end of our lives

I love you Kel ………

Please review! It's the purple box in the left corner of the page!


	2. Is love for me?

A/N: Pink Squishy Llama you're the best! My first reviewer and quite a fan I guess, reading Destiny Revealed as well. Expecting more reviewers. I'm trying hard. Don't let me down. Maybe this will make you review a bit. 

Disclaimer: Once again, do not own some characters. Some I said.

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 **

**Is love for me?**

Love is not something to play around with

I always feared love

Not once did I think of it

Love seemed like an obstacle that was in my way

People loved me but I didn't want to love

I had two men tugging at me

Prince Jonathan

My loyal friend and knight master

Always helping me with my problems

George Cooper

King of the thieves and rogues

Friend, and companion

Always saving my life and caring for me

I never knew love could be so painful

I never wanted to be involved in something like this

I don't want to hurt someone

I have two people who I care for tugging me in two different directions

Is love for me…?

**A/N:** So…. Hope its good enough for some of you. I like it. Alanna's Point of View!


	3. Pains Of War

**Please Review, so I can make them better for you to enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you know the answer to this. I don't own any of the characters involved.  
**

**  
Pains of War  
**

War comes down on us so painfully

Loved ones who fight for their beloved country of Tortall

The raging torrent of screams, yells, and battle cries fill the bloody air

The killing of men, women, and children

All who fight to live and survive this ordeal

Blood spills onto the muddy ground

Where the brave lie dead

The stampede of horses overpower the sounds of the slaughtering of our people, our defenders

It never seems to end

When will all this bloodshed cease?

The country once filled with happiness and light

Is now plagued with anger and darkness

The dark gray clouds come over to block the sun

We pray for the Mother goddess and Mithros to aid us in this never-ending fight

When will the light shine through to save us all?

When will the once loved country end the hate and darkness that dwells over us all?

**A/N: Thank you all for reading my story. Please Review and you will receive my heart felt thanks. I will try to express many of your concerns or suggestions in the next poems and so on.**


	4. No matter what?

**No Matter What**

**By Red rose of love (Ashley)**

**A/N: **A sad poem. Well, I think it is. It's sweet and meant to be for Kel.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Only the idea and writing. Please R&R.

**No matter what**

I promise you, if you need me

I will be there for you

No matter what

Just call for me

I promise you I will love you for all of my days

A whole army of knights or soldiers won't stop me from getting to you

Everything you are, everything you'll be

Is what I love so deeply about you

Nothing in the world can describe how much I love you

Even if I die, I know I'll be happy

Knowing that I had a chance to be with the person I love

Because I know, I'll be with you again

No matter what…

A/N: Don't worry more is going to come. I hope you enjoyed this poem.


	5. Why did you leave me?

**Why did you leave me?**

**By Red rose of love (Ashley)**

**A/N: **I told you there was more to come. This poem is in Numair's point of view to Daine who has unfortunately died. Sorry for the death of Daine. I hate myself too.

**Disclaimer: **I'm sure you know the answer to this.

**Why did you leave me?**

Death is so hard to understand 

Life has so many paths

Love is so confusing

But, why did you have to leave

Is love to hard to bear?

Why did you have to die?

A day without you is like I'm no more

No one to hold and caress

No one to be by my side

My little magelet, student, and love

Why did you leave me ………

**A/N:** It's sad, I know. Please review to help me make them better. I'm on a streak.


	6. A Single Drifting Rose

**A single drifting rose**

A single rose sprouts from a bush 

It's the only one

It grows bigger and bigger as the days pass

It is both beautiful and deadly

The soft aromatic scent and soft petals

The long slender stem lined with sharp pointy thorns

A single drifting petal flows through the air

Moving away from the rose

It lands on the ground left alone

The rose survives through the icy cold winter and hot baking summers

But not once did it falter or shrivel

This rose lives on and on.

Radiating its beauty

This rose is Keladry of Mindelan

Rose of Tortall and Yamani Islands

Rose of courage and bravery

Rose of death and beauty

A single drifting rose

**A/N:** I wrote this poem for the ladies that are deadly and strong, underestimated by others. An example of strength and courage coming from a woman. I also wrote this poem for those writers who describe Keladry as both beautiful and deadly. I think those people will know who they are. Thanks and Please Review it will be very much appreciated.


	7. Shackled

**Special thanks to AnimalWriter1 who has been honest with my work and has helped and inspired me. I hope you enjoy this poem. My hear and soul was put into this. Let's just hope that it was good enough for my readers. Please Read & Review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. **

**A/N: I'm warning you, this poem is pretty sad and your going to need a box of tissues. It is like a story type of poem and is quite long. sniffle **

**Shackled**

I'm a commander of a refugee camp whilst a war is going on

My people fight and die by the orders I send out

We all love and care for each other

Scanran soldiers attacked us

Many died and fought

I try to hold my emotions in

But all I see is the person I talked to just yesterday lie dead

The people who I laughed and trained with die by the hands of our enemies

The emotions I feel express anger, sadness, and revenge

A soldier captures me and the rest that are left

Children cry and grieve for there dead parents

I thrash, kick, punch, and scream like I never did before

They took a hold of me and gagged and blindfolded me.

I was too tired to do anymore and everything blacked out

I found myself shackled by the wrists and ankles against a metal pole.

I try to pull with all my strength and escape from there hold

My wrists and ankles burned so fiercely

It doesn't make a difference to what I am doing

The pain all feels numb to my body

As the Scanran leader comes to me to laugh and spit at me

I try to become become free of my bonds but all my strength just seems to runaway

The soldiers bring in the rest of the refugees in front of me

I smile for the first time knowing that they are fine

I hide that smile quickly behind my Yamani mask

For the last thing I wanted was to give them satisfaction

The Scanran leader just laughed at me

The soldiers made a circle around my people and unsheathed their swords

I froze completely and wanted to help them

They slaughtered my people

I screamed and pulled and screamed as the children and adults all died right in front of me

Never to see the light of the world again

I felt for the first time, helpless

The men succeeded to crack me open

It started to rain

the gods were mourning and so was I

They left me chained onto the pole while the dead just laid before while it rained

A child's arm was so close to me

But I just couldn't reach it

I just couldn't convince myself that this was all a terrible dream

The Scanrans tortured me and left me chained.

My tears fell endlessly in the cold hard rain

The ground became muddy

My tears blurred my vision

I shivered in the cold

They tortured me in the worst possible way

Trying to hurt me emotionally from the inside

I hardly knew what I was no longer

A few days' later Tortallan knights and soldiers come to rescue me

Dom my lover and Neal my close friend found me chained with my face looking at the ground

I was going in and out of consciousness

My will to live almost gone

They ran to me when they saw me

Neal broke the chains with his gift

Soldiers fought all the Scanrans

I fell onto the ground right after the chains holding me came off

Dom caught me in his arms

Tears ran down my face

I shivered and felt numb everywhere

I felt dead

The clothes I was wearing were all tatters and rags now

Dom and Neal got a warm blanket and covered me

Dom carried me

Lord Raoul and Lady Alanna ran towards my limp figure in Dom's arms

I didn't try to move or speak

Dom pulled me onto his horse

He held me while we ride to the palace

When we go there

I was feverish and bloody

Neal, Alanna, and Duke Baird bandaged my wounds and burned out the pneumonia that was spreading

I slept and slept

On the day I woke up

I found Buri, Daine, Neal, Numair, Raoul, Alanna, my friends, the King, Thayet, and Duke Baird all by my bedside.

My head turns to the side of the pillow and a single tear rolls down my face. One after another until it was like a river flowing endlessly

I didn't bother to wipe them away

My friends just stared at me

I could have done something to save my people

I lived while my people died

I was shackled to a pole while they died all helpless

My heart feels shackled and overwhelmed with pain

I am forever hurt and will never forget what happened to my people.

My friends and refugees.

My companions.

The people in my charge and leadership

I failed them and all I was able to do was watch as they all one by one was slaughtered before my very eyes.

And this image was to be forever burned into my mind

**A/N: Thanx, AnimalWriter1again for your assistance in my poems. I find this poem to be horribly sad and teary. It just came to me so I apologize for making you guys sad.  
**

**Please read and review. I am trying to make my poems better and I hope that they are getting better. So lets get those reviews coming.  
**


	8. The Love of My Life

**Here is my next poem. This is for you AnimalWriter1! Thanks for all the support you have given me. Unfortunately it isn't a rhyming one… Please read and Review. I have seemed to have grown a liking to Kel and Dom. **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**The Love of my Life**

I remember the time

I first met you

Your determination

Courage, and will to achieve

Radiating off you

You were all but a squire

But with the strength of a real Lady Knight

Why did you choose such a hard, difficult path?

Laughs

You were calm and gentle as a flower

And fierce and strong like a tiger

The night I saw you

At the ball after becoming a Lady Knight

I stared into your bright hazel eyes

You stared into my bright eyes

I danced with you

Never leaving my eyes off you

The day we walked

In the moonlit night

Silver light dancing on the

Wet leaves of the garden

The air was filled with

Amazing flowery fragrances

We held our hands

And looked into each others faces

Until I felt your soft sweet breath

That moment was the best of my life

Our lips met together

My arms around your waist

I picked you up, spinning in circles

I felt fiery passion and life surge

Between both of us

Your laugh enlightened me

At this moment I knew that

I had found true love

And the person I want to spend the rest of my life with

I love you Kel…

Dom

**This was from Dom's point of view and he was like saying it and laughing while doing so. The asterisks were what he was doing while talking. I liked this one a lot. I seem to like free verse poem writing. Please Review!**


	9. My life without you

**A/N:** Thank you guys so much for your reviews. Thank you Starlight and Notebook for sending me messages on my progress for these poems. This poem is one of the final 8 or more for the poetry contest. I made it! Now it's up to the real judges. Please Read & Review! Tell me what you guys think.

Disclaimer: Check the other chapters! You know what I mean. I don't want to repeat myself again.

**My life without You**

With my last look at the world

I saw you with my eyes

But not of joy and only sadness

In those last moments of life

Just hanging by a thread

I remembered all the times we shared

Just thoughts of the past we had

The laughs, the fun, the sorrow

I drowned myself in our memories

My heart now longs for the light

Your tears burn onto me

The time we spent was everlasting

Death is my only future

I wait with open arms

But it seems like hours going by

Only seconds fly away

It hurts to see you cry

I never thought I would see this day

To live my life without you

No one to be with me

I would watch you from the clouds above

An invisible presence

I'll always be with you

No matter when or where, I'll be there

The sky seems to be crying

Are the gods now in mourning?

There soft voices call for me

The rain just falls down like endless tears

Waiting for me to pass

I see the darkness looming ahead

My days with you are to end

I wish to stay with you

But I see myself about to die

I feel myself now crying

Don't leave me here alone

I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough

Don't be sad for all your days

Remember me always

I have to tell you this one last time

That even if I'm not here

I'll always be with you

A/N: This poem is made with a meter. The meter goes, 7…6…8 for each line. That's the amount of syllables in each line and all the way afterwards. I didn't make it into the competition, but I enjoyed writing this poem. Sadly…More will be coming. My poem poster got in and will be hung and I will type that up if I can get my hands on my grandfather's computer where I saved it on.

R&R please…I'll write ASAP….Thank you for all your reviews, prior to this poem. I appreciate the reviews and comments.


	10. Wishing you were here

**A/N:** This poem isn't originally meant to be about any of Tamora's characters…but this would most likely be in the point of Dom talking about Kel. I dedicate this poem to a special person, Cloud…I'm just amazed by his personality. Just everything about him….you've been through so much. This is for you...love ya... …hug

**Wishing you were here**

It seems so different when you're not here

Every minute, hour, second, day

Is different when you're not here

People say to forget

But how can I

When I never knew it could happen

How was I supposed to know?

But then again

I should have known

I wish I was there

Because I can feel the pang of guilt

Striking my heart

I experienced a feeling

Like no other person would understand

I get reminded of you

Everyday and it's hard to forget

But then I shouldn't

Instead…just remember you

Remember the memories

I feel sad and miss you

But I know that's what you wouldn't want

You would want me to be happy

To live my life

But it isn't right to forget

I don't want to hide from the truth

No matter where I am

I know you'll always be with me

I know you'll always watch over me

You were the light of my life

The person that made me feel special

You made me laugh

My life changed the moment I met you

I'll cherish these memories we shared

And lock them in my heart

So I can keep them forever

With each passing hour

It's hard to start each day

Knowing you're no longer here

But you're watching over me

Watching me be sad

So I'll smile

I'll be happy for you

_I love you…_


	11. Author's Note

**A/N:** OK…I told myself in the beginning that I wouldn't have notes like this…but I think this was necessary. I'd just like to thank all of you guys…my reviewers…I wouldn't be writing at all without your support. My dream is to become a best selling author someday. Your comments…have made me more determined to write, to believe in myself. I hope you guys don't stop reading…you're the best. Thanks for everything! My favorite couple is Kel and Dom so the majority of the poems here is for them. I hope they'll be officially together by Tamora Pierce. Thanks everyone…really…


	12. Every moment, Everyday

A/N: For the people, who've lost someone they loved dearly, someone important to them in life. A remembrance to a loved one…enjoy…and please review.

Disclaimer: I own this poem…

**Every moment, Everyday**

Every passing moment

Reminds me of him

Of his velvety voice

So tender and caring

Everything I'm doing

I always think of him

Of his face

His eyes so bright with life

Every time I sleep

I see him in my dreams

Elusive to my touch

Always escaping from my grasp

Everything I say

Reminds me of the times

We once shared

Talking till the sun rose

Everything I see

Reminds me of those days

Where we once played and teased

Running, carefree from the pains of this world

Every memory I hold

Always had you standing there

Never leaving my side

Never walking away

Everyday till this moment

I'm still thinking of you

Wishing that I could be

With you this very minute…loving you still today


	13. Till Death do us part

**A/N: I'm doing a happy poem, I've been a real downer lately, getting too sappy. Kel's POV, kind of like a story, but a free verse poem. That is my specialty. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this poem. Hope you can figure that much out.**

**Till Death do us part**

When I was a toddler

I never really understood

What the meaning of marriage was

And when I grew older to understand

I didn't want anything to do with it

I wanted adventure in my life

Not a husband who would ride off

While I just stayed at home

I wanted a life of my own

During my squire years

I experienced love

But not my destined love

But then I found him

The man that made my heart pump

I finally understood

Lady Knight or not

I was still a woman

And I had found him

We were lovers

Exchanging burning kisses

Filled with so much passion

The only man who makes my heart flutter

Domitan of Masbolle

At our wedding

When we were both at the front

I finally understood

What I couldn't as a little child

That marriage is a bond between two people

Who share one heart, one soul

And bear the weight of suffering

Together…

"I love you Dom"

"Till death do us part"

**A/N: I think it's a happy poem, something touching and not sad. Please review. Another poem is coming soon; I think the next one will be somewhat sad. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
